Vera
by Infinida
Summary: A trial paragraph do you guys think I should continue? BTW it will have lots of Robin/Raven! ok adding new chapter cuz im so happy with all the views!
1. Chapter 1

_A Mix between a random occ and Teen Titans! Hope you like it's just a short sample though. (Not my first story ever just my first on here and I know I know I can't spell!)_

"Vera! A voice screamed loudly as I slipped in through the window. 'Oh no!' I looked down at my claws slowly retreating into my skin. "Vera! Are you there?!" The sweat started to drip as I moved carefully into the bed trying to pull over the covers. Hoping and praying that my thinning claws wouldn't rip the blankets to spreads. They door knob moved slowly as my mom peaked though. "Vera?" As my hand slipped underneath my head, to give the impression that I was sleeping along with hiding my still visible claws. I felt a slight sting as air touched a newly formed cut. The blood black as night slowly dripped out creating a small river that solified as it went. In just seconds tiny buds began to poke out. As my mother exited my only thought was 'I'm ganna need some help….soon'


	2. Chapter1-For Real this time

"Vera!" A voice screamed loudly as I slipped in through the window. 'Oh no!' I looked down at my claws slowly retreating into my skin. "Vera! Are you there?!" The sweat started to drip as I moved carefully into the bed trying to pull over the covers. Hoping and praying that my thinning claws wouldn't rip the blankets to spreads. They door knob moved slowly as my mom peaked though. "Vera?" As my hand slipped underneath my head, to give the impression that I was sleeping along with hiding my still visible claws. I felt a slight sting as air touched a newly formed cut. The blood black as night slowly dripped out creating a small river that solified as it went. In just seconds tiny buds began to poke out. As my mother exited my only thought was 'I'm ganna need some help….soon'

The next morning I moved quickly to remove the thick vine from my room. I would have to hid it with the others, and burn them latter. How long had this been going on I'm not too sure…. "Vera!" my mother screamed loudly up the stairs. "Hurry up, yha little creep!" "Do not call your sister a creep!" "Why not she is…" I sighed and pushed my short raven black hair out of the way. I pulled on my red sweater and some jeans. No, red will get me noticed too much. Blue? Green? "VERA!" "Coming!" Well this will have to do for the first day.

"Good luck creep!" "See yha loser!" "Stop fighting you guys! And Vera don't you walk out that door without eating. You need energy for your first day of school." "Right…" I sulked over to the island in the kitchen ", cuz I really wanted a reminder." My mother gave me a cross look. She just loves school! The best at everything, she has it all the looks, the brains, the attitude. Highschool was just fine for her! But me, oh no, it's the worst, as if 9th grade wasn't enough they make you go through 10th too. I picked up a peace of perfict tost and took a sip of perfict fruit punch. Because everything in this house is just dandy!

"Vera eat correctly! No duther of mine will be late and hungry!" "Gee its like I wasn't even adopted!" I muttered with a large lack of enthusiasm. My mother stiffened. "Well kids its time for you to go to school, have fun." She was saved by the bus. She hurried us out the door. I just knew deep in my heart that this was going to be just a wonderful day.

Teen Titans Tower….a grand luckurus place where our grand heros are going about here daily rutines. Starfire waking with a yarn after a goodnights rest. Slikie still napping on the arm of the coutch. Our favorite cyborg mixing away at some wlffle batter. Robin and Raven waiting for there breakfast to be finished. They sipped there respectable drinks as they discussed a book they both read, the smell of coffiem,tea, ad waffles floating through the air. And don't forget Beastboy who was training hard. Wait training, are we in the right universe?! " And Beastboy don't forget to wash the dishes when you finish!" Robin said smirking. Raven cuckled silently as she watched the little green boy in his new pink tights and lovly tutu as he went through the worst training.

"Man! This isn't fair! It was only a little prank…." The boy puted and wined. "You little grass stain im still cleaning that stuff out of my circlets!" The flicked off a pieace of green goo. Beastboy simlied slightly, true he wasn't enjoying this but dude it was so worth it!.

Ok that's all for today I tried to get lots in there to make up for yha know on a paragraph. Sorry about that. Please Review!


End file.
